galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Cast Rangers Episodes #'Operation Lightspeed' #*Demons, Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana & Captain Mitchell are introduced. #'Lightspeed Teamwork' #*Ms. Fairweather introduced. #'Trial By Fire' #'Riding The Edge' #'A Matter Of Trust' #'Wheels Of Destruction' #'Cyborg Rangers' #'Up To The Challenge' #'Go Volcanic' #*Queen Bansheera introduced. #'Rising From Ashes' #'From Deep In The Shadows' #*Titanium Ranger introduced. #'Truth Discovered' #*Ryan introduced. #'Ryan's Destiny' #'Curse Of The Cobra' #'Strength Of The Sun' #'The Cobra Strikes' #*Diabolico sent to shadow world. #'Olympius Ascends' #*Olympius introduced. #'A Face From The Past' #'The Queen's Return' #*Ryan starts journey to find a way to stop the demons. #'The Omega Project' #'The Fifth Crystal' #'The Chosen Path' #'Yesterday Again' #'As Time Runs Out' #*Diabolico Returns. #'In The Freeze Zone' #'The Mighty Mega Battles' #'The Great Egg Caper' #'Ocean Blue' #'Trakeena's Revenge, Part 1' #*Trakeena seeks revenge. Lost Galaxy teamup. #'Trakeena's Revenge, Part 2' #*Lost Galaxy teamup. Trakeena is destroyed. #'The Last Ranger' #'Sorcerer Of The Sands' #'Olympius Unbound' #'Neptune's Daughter' #'Web War' #'In The Limelight' #'Wrath Of The Queen' #*Queen Bansheera destroyes Vypra. Loki destroyed. #'Rise Of The Super Demons' #*Diabolico and Olympius are destroyed. #'The Fate Of Lightspeed, Pt. 1' #'The Fate Of Lightspeed, Pt. 2' #*Queen Bansheera and all demons locked up in Shadow World. Trivia *This is the first Power Rangers series in which the Green and Blue Rangers, not just the Red Ranger, receive battlizers or equipment very close to one. *This is the first Power Rangers team that was composed entirely of adults over the age of 18 and not of teenagers. (This can be argued due to the fact that the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers were all over the age of 18 at least in Human Years.) *This was the first Power Ranger series where the individuals had professions before becoming Power Rangers. **Although, three of the Lost Galaxy power rangers had jobs prior to becoming Rangers: Kai worked on Terra Venture's defense force, Damon was a maintenance worker on the Astro Megaship, and Kendrix was a science officer for Terra Venture. Furthermore, while not professions per se, Both Zach and Jason of MMPR1 taught martial arts classes. Lightspeed rescue is however the first season where this is true for all 5 of the core Rangers. *This series is also notable for being the first to use the practice of all of the Rangers wearing the same set of civilian clothes in their unmorphed forms in every episode; this trend would continue until Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. **It should be noted that the rangers of Power Rangers In Space also wore uniforms, when unmorphed, but did not do so in every episodes. Also Kendrix, Kai, Damon and Mike wore uniforms appropriate for their civilian duties on Terra Venture in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, but Leo, Maya and Karone did not. *This series is the first to feature siblings (Dana and Ryan Mitchell, the Pink and Titanium Rangers) serving as Power Rangers simultaneously; this would be repeated in Power Rangers: Ninja Storm with Blake and Hunter Bradley as the Navy and Crimson Rangers, in Power Rangers Mystic Force with Madison and Vida Rocca as the Blue and Pink Rangers, and in Power Rangers RPM with Gem and Gemma serving as the Gold and Silver Rangers. :*It should be noted, though, that Andros and Karone (who are brother and sister) have been Rangers before. However, they were Rangers in seperate series (Andros in In Space, Karone in Lost Galaxy). *Lightspeed Rescue was the second and last known series to use Sentai teamup footage for the Power Rangers teamup. The footage "Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V VS Gingaman", was used as the base for Trakeena's Revenge Part 1 ''and 2'', One major change though was that due to the removal of the Magna Defender because of the loss of his powers and zord at the end of Lost Galaxy, any footage of his Sentai counterpart BullBlack was removed, though it should be noted that the Torozord is BRIEFLY seen behind some sparks in a clip of the footage. *Amy Miller did not reprise her role as Trakeena for the team up episodes. The voice of the Red Galaxy Ranger was also dubbed by someone other then Danny Slavin at some points throughout the two episodes. *Titanium Ranger is the first American-made Ranger. This trend would repeat in S.P.D. when they created the A-Squad Power Rangers and repeated in Jungle Fury with the creation of the Bat, Elephant, and Shark Spirit Rangers. **The reason behind Titanium Ranger's long absence was the lack of footage, since he didn't exist in GoGo V, and making new footage only for him during the whole season would have caused the series to go over-budget. *This season holds the record of Battlizer Armors, with 3: the Mega Battle Armors (Green and Blue) and the Trans-Armor Cycle. *Lightspeed Rescue is one of the few Power Rangers series to keep the Sentai term for part of the rangers' arsenal. In this case , the term "V-Lancer" was brought over from GoGo V. *GoGo V featured scenes in which the heroes' faces could be seen through their visors, though most of these scenes were removed , there are rare moments in which you can see one of the Tatsumi sibling's face. *This is the second season that did not open with a multi-part episode. The first one was season one of MMPR, with the episode "Day of the Dumpster." *This is the first season where the Rangers identities were known to the public, and this would be repeated on S.P.D., Operation Overdrive, and R.P.M. *This is the first season wherein the team member's full names are credited. This would repeat in RPM. *This is the first season to have a Silver Ranger who is not called the color by name, this is also the second series to have a Silver Ranger. The Silver Rangers not to be called the name are Ryan Mitchell, Merrick Balton, Nova, and Tyzonn. *This the first series that the Rangers team's opaque visor can be open followed by Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. *In the episode "Curse Of The Cobra", a scene features the Rangers passing by a building that had flames coming out of it. Later in 2003 due to 9/11, Disney cut the scene during their reruns of the episode. *At the beginning of "Up To The Challenge", Chad is trying to teach Kelsey how to do Tai Chi at a temple-like building. This building shows up in the first episode of another of Saban's works called VR Troopers.